New Pet
by MiniatureBlood
Summary: So, this one i just kinda thought of when I was looking at GhostCoyotes first FanFic. Naru and Lin cross paths with an adorable, tiny being. Whatever shall they do! Rated T for some language.


**MiniB: 'Sup peoplez! So this one-shot just popped into my mind when I was thinking about GhostCoytes first fanfic. **

**Naru: Great, more stories.**

**Mai: Naru! You are always like this with new people, aren't you?**

**Naru: You should know, idiot.**

**Lin: MiniatureBlood does not own Ghost Hunt.**

New Pet

_Naru's POV_

"Noll, business hours are over, I'll drive you home." a certain chinese assistant told Naru.

Naru nodded and started to get ready to leave. Same routine: Shut down his laptop, pack his black notebook in his bag. Disconnect his laptop charger and neatly store it away into the bag as well, along with his laptop. He opened the curtains and looked out to the streets. The same: mostly empty with the streetlamps on. Naru sighed silently and closed the curtain once more. He grabbed his bag and locked his office door. Lin was still in his office, packing.

Naru went over to a brunettes desk and looked at it. Always the same: slightly unorganised, some of her work still undone, and tea bags in her trash can. He smirked at the thought of Mai. Sadly, she was in love with Gene and not himself.

'**Are you sure about that brother?'**

'Positive'

'**Then you are an idiot, but you can't admit that can you?'**

'I am not an idiot, and the facts of Mai liking you more is obvious. Even if you never told her that you were you and not me, she still liked you more.'

'**Just keep telling yourself that.'**

Their communication cut off from there.

"Gene, you are the idiot." Naru said, not knowing that a tall man was at the main door, chuckling softly.

"Noll, lets go." Lin called, slightly startling the young genius. Lin learned quite a bit about Naru by studying him closely. Whenever he gets startled, like he did just now, he would slightly tense up, but only _very_ slightly.

Naru turned around and headed out the door past Lin. Lin locked the main door and followed Naru to the van.

The two men got in the van and Lin started the vehicle. When they left the office, Lin decided to pester Naru.

"When are you going to realize your feelings with Taniyama-san?" Lin poked.

The clad black man sighed. "Mai loves Gene, not me."

"Hasn't Gene also told you otherwise?"

"Gene just likes to make some 'fun' happen. He doesn't realize the Mai doesn't love me." Naru stated 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

Lin smirked. He then noticed a small creature pop out in the middle of the road. Lin immediately slammed on the brakes, and put his long arm across Naru's chest in order to stop him from flying forward. The two men finally stopped and jumped out of the car. Five feet in from of the van was a small dog.

A dog?

The dog looked to be a few months old, and was wagging its tail happily in front of Naru. the dog jumped on top of Naru, placing its front paws on his right pant leg. Lin looked around for a person looking for this dog, but there was no one. Lin looked back at the dog, but it wasn't at Narus pant leg, instead the dog was in Naru's arms.

"If you were wondering, this dog is female." Naru stated.

"Noll, we need to bring this dog to the vet, or pound."

"The vet it is."

Lin opened the door to the vets office, where a young girl was at the desk. She looked up and her eyes went to Naru and the dog in a split second.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My assistant and I found this dog, I was wondering if you could do a quick check-up on her." Naru said.

"Let me go get the veterinarian." She called as she left the room.

That wasn't really like Naru; using the word '_wondering_'. Mai was rubbing off on him.

"Lin, we're naming this dog Chiasa." Naru stated firmly.

"Noll, you know that once you name an animal, you will get attached to him." Lin persuasively tried.

"This dog is female Lin, and it would be good having her around during client offers and such."

"She is only a few months old."

"Age makes her any less useful?" Naru got Lin. Lin didn't have any other questions, except one:

"Then who will take care of the dog, and where will the dog stay?", Okay, Lin lied, he had two questions.

Naru thought for a moment. "Chiasa will-"

"Hello? Am I intruding on something?" a young voice called.

Naru turned to face a man, most likely in his early twenties.

"Are you the vet here?" Lin was the first to ask.

"Ah, yes, I am Akihiko Mori, I'm pleased to meet you." Akihiko-san shook Lins hand.

"We're here because we found this dog, we want you to give a normal check up on her." Naru explained.

"Please, come this way." Akihiko-san opened a door and everyone walked in. There were the basic tools of a vet. Nari set Chiasa on the small table and let Akihiko- san look over her, weight her, and give her the required shots.

"I should let you know that this dog is underweight, and do you have the necessary paperwork to own her?"

"No, we don't have the paperwork needed to own her. Would you have any copies her." Lin beat Naru to the punch.

-(O-O)-

Chiasa lifted her head sluggishly in Narus arms as they were at the office the next morning. Naru looked down at her, and smiled in amusement.

"Naru, where is she going to be kept? You are barely at your home to take care of her." Lin asked.

"Easy, she can be at the office during the day, and with me in the evening." Naru said confidently.

Lin had no objections. He found it amusing how Naru wanted to keep his dog so badly. Guess he did have a soft spot for cute beings, including a certain brunette.

"What?" Naru stared at Lin.

Lin slightly shook his head, "Nothing."

Lin went back to his office as the sound of the front door opened and closed. The two of them knew exactly who it was.

"Mai! You're late! Make some tea… and a bowl of water." Naru called from behind his closed door.

Mai's POV

"Stupid, egotistical jerk." Mai muttered under her breath.

'Why would he need a bowl of water? It's an unusual request.' Mai pondered as she made the man clad in black tea. She took the tea bag out of the cup and threw it away. What she failed to see was a tag for a purple collar and leash.

Mai headed out of the kitchenette, and was surprised to see Naru out of his office. She looked at him in curiosity, then her eyes wandered to what he was holding.

Naru's POV

Mai's eyes wandered from me to Chiasa. That was when her eyes glowed with happiness. She set my tea down on the table next to us and I gave the puppy to her.

"Her name is Chiasa." Naru stated.

That was when Lin came back out of his office and Chiasa licked Mai's face.

"Where is she going to be?" Mai asked.

"During the day, she will be here, and in the evening, she will be with me at my home." Naru explained.

"What about when we're at a clients solving a case?" Mai pointed out.

"She will be with us." Lin simply put.

"That's awesome!" Mai practically shouted.

"Oi! Whats with the shouting?" Monk asked as he opened the door, revealing Ayako, Masako, Yasu, John, and himself. They all looked at Naru, then to Lin, then to Mai, then to the dork of a puppy what was wiggling in Mai's arms. Their faces all lit up.

"Looks like theres a new member. What's her name?" Ayako asked.

"Chiasa." Mai answered.

Lin and Naru snuck back into their offices, allowing the group to wear out the puppy.

'Looks like theres going to be more noise today' Naru thought, annoyed.

**MiniB- Thats that ^-^**

**Naru- Why is it that we have a dog, and didn't make this one shot before hand?**

**MiniB- *sighs* To be honest, my first fanfic is kinda all over the place.**

**Naru- Really, it this that you usually do?**

**MiniB- …**

**Mai- Eehh, we all hope you liked it, and MiniatureBlood is trying to get chapter 3 done, please just hang in there!**


End file.
